KINGDOM
by Eva-Valencia
Summary: OC! Ada OC di sini. Usul OC diterima! Read and find out!


**KINGDOM**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Ini fic pertama saya. Walaupun kurang bagus harap dimaklumi.**

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase bukanlah milikku.**

**Genre: Humor, Fantasy, Mystery (kalau ada yang mau request OC atau kejadian atau genre boleh kok. Post aja di review ya).**

**Pairing: -EleRonan, -LireRyan, -ArmeLass, -AmyJin, -SiegMari, -OCDio**

**Rating: K+. Bisa berubah menjadi T atau M sesuai permintaan pembaca. Jadi review, ya!**

**Catatan: Di dalam fic ini ada OC bernama Miki, Sayuri, dan Charles. OC dapat bertambah sesuai alur cerita atau permintaan reviewers. Tapi reviewers tak berhak protes bila OC nya tak diterima. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila OC anda tak diterima di sini.**

**PENTING! HARAP DIBACA!:**

**Reviewers dipersilahkan untuk request OC, yang harus ditulis: Nama, Gender, Sikap, Hobi, Asal-usul, Latar Belakang, Pakaian sering, Pakaian khusus, Pangkat, Deskripsi, dan silahkan tambah sendiri jika mau.**

**Diperkenankan juga untuk request kejadian dan genre. Tetapi untuk 3 genre di atas adalah genre tetap, yang tak boleh diganggu-gugat.**

**Diperkenankan juga untuk request pairing, jika ada yang dobel, yang paling didukunglah yang menang, dan yang kalah hanya slight saja. Pairing boleh direquest berulang-ulang, tetapi jika sudah terlalu banyak, maka akan ditolak sementara.**

**Diperkenankan juga untuk request agar genre tertentu diperbanyak adegannya.**

**Diperkenankan juga untuk request charater penting yang akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, jika di chapter seterusnya sudah ada pelaksanaan peran untuk tokoh tersebut, Author berhak menolaknya.**

**Diperkenankan pula untuk request Special Chapter. Yang harus diperhatikan: Tentang apa, Character utama, Character pendukung, dan silahkan tambah sendiri jika anda mau.**

**Diperkenankan untuk bertanya tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan fic untuk memperjelas keadaan, tetapi Author berhak membisu jika jawaban itu akan membocorkan kelanjutan cerita.**

**Diperkenankan juga untuk request rating.**

**Itulah sebagian besar hal-hal yang perlu diperhatikan. Jika ada yang tak dimengerti, harap bertanya. Pertanyaan dan request dapat dikirim via review ataupun PM.**

**ENJOYY!**

Chapter 1: Reunion

Miki's POV.

"Uuuuung.." Aku membuka mataku, lalu merenggangkan tubuhku. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku dalam menjadi seorang putri.

Ayahku kemarin malam telah menjadi seorang bangsawan. Aku berasal dari keluarga Marchesstra. Nama lengkapku Mikito Yume Marchesstra. Aku merupakan campuran. Ibuku orang Jepang, dan ayahku orang Inggris. Jadi namaku jadi kayak permen Blaster. Hobiku adalah bermain alat musik, menggambar, dan tentu saja main catur! Sayangnya, ayahku terlalu sibuk sehingga tak bisa lagi menemaniku main catur. Padahal hanya ayah satu-satunya orang di kastil ini yang kemampuan caturnya lumayan. Menurutku.

"Yume!" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Yume, apa kamu lupa hari ini akan ada pesta? Ayo sini ikut aku!"

Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa! Bagaimana ini? Aku barau bangun, mandi belum, dandan belum. Gimana ya?

"Baiklah, Arme tunggu dulu di sini, ya. Aku mandi dulu." Aku pun segera mengambil gaun yang telah disediakan Arme untukku dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, aku akan memperkenalkan Arme.

Arme adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan tetangga yang sering kemari. Sebab kami adalah teman akrab sejak kecil. Walaupun Arme bertubuh kecil, tapi diluar dugaan dia pun jago olahraga, dan sangat suka pada hal-hal magis.

Di kastilnya ada 2 orang yang telah kukenal sejak kecil. Yang satu bernama Mari, dan yang satunya Elesis.

Dan suatu hal yang perlu diingat dan diperhatikan. Arme adalah putri kerajaan, dan aku hanyalah seorang anak bangsawan. Jadi jangan salah menyebut 'kastil' dan 'rumah'...

Mari sangat pintar. Dia juga sering berbagi cerita pengetahuan tentang hal-hal magis yang disukai Arme dengan Arme.

Sedangkan Elesis adalah pengawal setia Arme. Walaupun Arme adalah seorang putri, tetapi kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal, dan dia harus memerintah kerajaan itu dengan tubuh mungil dan usia segitu.

Elesis dan Mari sangat senang berada di sana, sebab mereka berdua adalah gadis yang bernasib sama seperti Arme. Arme dulu sewaktu masih berumur 3 tahunan dan belum menjadi putri menolong mereka yang sedang kesusahan dan kami pun berteman.

Nah, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang bersiap untuk pesta.

Sekarang giliranku. Namaku Mikito Yume Marchesstra, seperti yang tadi kuberitahukan. Orang-orang di kastil memanggilku Lady Mikito. Kemarin malam rasanya geli dipanggil begitu.

Tapi, sahabat-sahabatku selalu memanggilku Yume. Seperti Arme tadi memanggilku.

Tetapi, orang tuaku dan kenalan-kenalanku biasa memanggilku Miki atau Miki-chan, atau Michii.

Aku jarang dipanggil Michii kecuali oleh Amy, penari sekaligus sahabat baruku di kastil ini. Amy sangatlah populer.

Nah, aku akan menjelaskan ciri-ciri diriku sendiri.

Rambutku modelnya pink diombak. Kadang-kadang aku mengikat 2 rambutku dan rambutku menjadi tergulung-gulung. Mirip dengan Amy yang jobnya Muse, tapi dobel, maksudnya di dalam satu ikatan ada sepasang rambut yang melingkar-ligkar, jadi terlihat banyak dan mengembang. Ingat, model rambutku bukannya meniru Amy, tapi orangtuaku menuntutku untuk mengombak rambutku karena mereka suka dengan model rambut seorang character di cerita yang pernah mereka baca.

Mataku berwarna pink, aneh ya? Aku sendiri juga heran. Tapi, daripada pink menurutku lebih mirip warna bunga Kamboja jenis Pink Lady. Tapi warna mataku lebih mengkilat. Karena itulah di taman banyak kutanam bunga Pink Lady. Tentu saja sebelum ayah jadi bangsawan, aku pernah meminta kebun Pink Lady, dan akhirnya ayahku memberiku hadiah yang sangat istimewa dan sesuai dengan keinginanku.

Walaupun bunga Pink Lady tak diperuntukkan bangsawan sepertiku, tapi aku tetap saja menyukainya.

Diantara semua gaun-gaun baruku yang baru saja dibeli, aku paling suka gaun berwarna ungu dan hitam. Tentu saja yang ungu itu pemberian Arme, kalau yang hitam, sebenarnya tadi pagi jam 2 aku terbangun karena kaget, lalu melihat gaun putihku yang masih baru. Tapi, sepertinya gaun itu kotor. Jadi ya kucuci saja.

Tapi sayangnya, karena aku setengah tidur, aku salah mencampurkan semir sepatu ke dalam mesin cuci. Setelah itu gaun itu pun kusimpan dalam air panas, tetapi ternyata ibuku tadi malam mencampurkan pewarna pakaian hitam. Jadi, aku menjemurnya tanpa sadar. Tentu saja aku suka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, jadi bisa melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Lalu, sekarang aku disuruh pakai gaun berwarna Pink dari sutra, dengan pita merah sebagai hiasan dan ikat rambutku. Aku mengikat 2 rambutku seperti yang telah kujelaskan di atas. Topiku pun dihiasi pita dan bunga Pink Lady. Bunga Pink Lady juga ada di rambutku dan di sepatu high-heels merah ku.

Aku merasa malu dengan dandanan ini mengikuti pesta.

Aku pun berjalan beriringan dengan Arme dan Elesis. Oh iya, aku lupa bilang, tadi waktu aku selesai mandi, Elesis datang ke kamarku.

Aku berjalan sambil memegang bunga Daffodil. Aku juga suka bunga itu.

Arme dan Elesis tampak cantik. Seumur hidupku baru kali ini kulihat Elesis memakai gaun. Gaun berwarna merah yang kuberikan ada gunanya juga, ya...

Gaun ungu Arme sangat cocok dengan postur tubuh Arme yang mungil serta warna rambut dan matanya. Semuanya serba ungu! Tapi kurasa itu cocok.

Aku sudah hampir sampai di tempat pesta. Kupegang erat bunga Daffodil yang sedari tadi kubawa terus.

'KRIEEETT'

Piatu aula telah terbuka. Sangat banyak orang di situ. Mereka kelihatan senang. Aku pun serasa ikut senang. Tapi, ternyata ada seorang yang tak menikmati pesta ini. Lantas, kenapa dia datang?

Pesta sudah mau dimulai dan perkenalan pun sudah. Chapter 1 ditutup dulu ya! Dan jangan lupa review!

**Next chapter's important chara:**

**Amy**

**Jin**

**Miki**

**Dio**

**Kelanjutan dari cerita ini akan terbagi menjadi 2. Arah cerita ini akan tergantung dari review anda sekalian.**

**Contoh, jika yang terpilih arah kanan, maka akan kubuat "KINGDOM!" Itu akan menjadi arah kiri. Tentu saja yang lebih dulu di update kemungkinan besar adalah arah yang terpilih sebagai cerita utama.**

**Oke, jika kalian menginginkan seseorang untuk tampil, post di review saja ya! Review please!**

**Flame is welcomed, but don't make it too hoooooooot, ok?**

**KIN****.G.D.O.M**


End file.
